toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nico
Nico (ニコ, niko) is a Freelance Bishokuya and Chief he is currently travelling the Human world to get stronger, so he can join the Bishokukai and try to eat Acacia's Full Course. Appearance Nico is a tall, lean-built man with light skin, messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a frivolous smile. He wears a long black cape with a hood strewn over his head along with a black short sleeve shirt underneath it with black pants and Strangers Delight strapped to his back. Personality Nico is usually carefree, sarcastic and laid back, he rarely takes anything seriously even life or death situations. He prefers not to fight and just talk to his opponent but if he has to he will fight. Also some of his actions are influenced by curiosity as he will say or do things to see what kind of reaction he can get out of people. However, he does have a violent and blood thirsty nature which he suppress. It only comes out when he is fighting against someone who is as strong as him or stronger. *'Yuri' *'Azi' *'Dante' *'Atlas' *'Ame' * History Nico was the son of two chefs that worked for the Bishokukai Nico was raised in the the Bishokukai Human World Headquarters. Since Nico's parents couldn't spend time with him he would always go and watch all the chefs cook. When he wasn't watching the chefs cook he trained himself to become stronger so that he could join the Bishokukai . On Nico's Thirteenth birthday his father cooked him the small intestine of a Glotoneria. This activated his Gourmet cells the first thing that they did was enhanced his senses. After they activated he volunteered to be injected with almost every virus in the human world Nico barley survived the testing. When Nico turned fourteen he saw his parents killed by a member of the Bishokukai. Nico didn't want to believe what he saw because he admired the Bishokukai and never thought that they would do that. He subconsciously developed multiple personalities in an attempt to protect him from what he saw that his mind would not accept. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course Equipment Relaxseng: Is a wild fruit that grows on bushes or tree tops. They often have the same shape of an upside-down heart, pink-colored and having multiple white spots on them. The Relaxseng contain a large amount of Endomorphine inside of it when uncooked. Nico always takes a couple of cooked one's on mission since it's hard for him to control his bloodlust So he eats a Relaxseng because it relaxes him so he doesn’t emit any bloodlust. Strangers Delight: Is made out of the teeth of a Glotoneria. It is a Powers & Abilities Above-Average Strength: Nico is able to carry a Giant Millipede which weights 450-500kg. Nico would always wear weights when he was younger so the he could increase his strength. He can cut through an adult Red Haired Pig using his knife. Above-Average Speed: Although he has Gourmet Cells, Nico shows to still have inexperience with how they work and how strong they are in his body. Example of this is how his speed is, which is subpar compared to some of the more experienced Bishokuya due to his lack of training. He shows to be able to reach speeds that go to that of a car going on a freeway, which is around 55mph. At times, he can move much faster that normal humans can't visibly see him and often throws them off guard. Despite this though, he still shows to have much to learn as he finds trouble to avoid the attacks of beasts and finds himself taking hits more than evading them Above-Average Speed Durability and Endurance: Due to Nico training himself since he was little by letting beasts he hunt hit him and punching trees until his hands were broke. This made him grow a layer of protection over his joints and made his skin stronger. Nico can take a bit from a Sharkenodon leaving him with the minimum of scratches. He can also withstand a gas potent enough to knock out a group of full grown men. Enhanced sense When Nico's Gourmet Cells first activated they enhanced all of his senses. He noticed immediately that his senses were enhanced. It was difficult for him to do normal things as most things would irritate his senses. He managed control them to a small degree so they would not give him discomfort in doing most things. Enhanced Taste: Nico's enhanced sense of taste allows him to identify almost every ingredient in a dish if he hasn't eaten it before. *'Enhanced Hearing': Nico can track a person by listening to their heart beats. He can also filter his hearing if he is in a large crowd. He can decide which people he wants to hear and filter out the unwanted noise of the others. *'Enhanced Smell': Nico’s sense of smell is so acute that he is able to fight blindfolded. Nico is able to tell if a person is lying by smelling Catecholamine the chemical secreted when a person lies. He has also remembered the scent and musk of every beast he has come across. He is able to do this because his Gourmet Cells enhanced his olfactory cells. *'Enhanced Touch': *'Enhanced Sight': Hunting Method Virus Due to being to being injected with almost every virus in the Human World when he was being experimented on, his Gourmet Cells are able to mimic their properties and behavior of viruses. Nico is able to control how infectious they are, what part of the body they attack, their symptoms and how long they stay dormant inside of the body of the host. He can also create new viruses by mixing different viruses he has inside of him. Nico is currently only able to make four viruses at a time. If he passes the limit he will be infected by the viruses he uses as it takes a lot of energy to control all of the viruses he has in his body. For him to infect an opponent he has to make physical contact with them. The amount of time it takes for the virus to activate depends on how strong his enemy’s immune system is and how strong their Gourmet Cells are. *'Knocking Virus': Since Nico never learned knocking he made a virus to mimic it’s effects. When he infects his opponent the virus goes through three stages. The first stage causes the infected muscles to act sporadically. The second stage causes a delay in actions sent from the neural impulses from the brain to the muscles. The final stage is complete paralysis of the body. *'Nihilumbra Virus': is Nico’s trump card in a fight however, if he uses it he can’t make anymore viruses until he recovers all of his energy back. Once Nico infects his opponent the virus devours other gourmet cells inside of the opponent and analyzes them and then copies their abilities. To use his opponent’s ability he has to touch them again to get the virus back into his body. He can only use the ability for as long as the virus was inside of the body. He can also store abilities he has copied but he can only store one ability at a time *'Nevermore Virus': Nico uses the Nevermore Virus when he knows he can't beat an opponent even with his trump card. This virus causes Gourmet Cells to attack the host but it can backfire and attack Nico instead it has a fifty-fifty chance working in his favor or against it. Imperfect Life Erase:is a technique that erases ones presence from their prey by subsiding their "intent" or "killing aura" allowing them to approach an animal or ingredient without it noticing any hostility. Nico uses an imperfect version of Life erase. Instead of subsiding all of his bloodlust he leaves a little bit that’s unnoticeable but still there. With this he will appear as a innocent bystander to onlookers. He could tell a whole crowd that he is about to murder them and they won't feel any fear. Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Characters Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human Category:Original Character